


You Hang The Stars, And I'll Hang The Moon

by SombraLuna



Series: Marvel Stuff [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, he literally just makes fun of cis people what did you expect, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraLuna/pseuds/SombraLuna
Summary: Matt and Peter are pining for each other, and finally, Matt makes a move.





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to drew who inspired me to slurp up spideydevil media (@marvel616 on twitter)
> 
> my credentials to write this fic are im gay and angsty also ive read so many comics that i bleed printed ink now

Sometimes Matt Murdock thought Peter Parker hung the stars in the sky just to see the world smile. Sometimes he thought that Peter Parker was an angel with a terrible sense of humour and a sharp wit. Sometimes, when he noticed Peter crying over the body of someone he couldn't save, or over an event he couldn't stop, he let his heart ache just a little. 

Yes, Peter Parker was of dry wit and dryer common sense, but he had never once faltered when Matt told him who he was. His heart didn't speed up at the blind eyes, or at the numerous battle scars. His heart sped up whenever he caught wind of Matt, though, and his grin somehow managed to reach his voice and make even Daredevil smile. His soft touch and gentle words made Matt's heart melt and his cheeks dust rose. 

Peter Parker sometimes believed Matthew Murdock hung the moon in the sky just to light his way at night, so he would have something beautiful to stare at on the nights he couldn't sleep. Sometimes, he thought the Devil Of Hell's Kitchen was just an angel trying to find his wings again. Sometimes, when he felt the anguish and pain coming off of Matt, or when he felt a slight shiver from the cold, he let his touches linger for just a moment, or stepped closer to the Man Without Fear, just for a bit. 

Yes, Matt Murdock was of dark words and even darker actions, but he had told Peter secrets he had told scarce others and smiled at him in the way few ever would. His face didn't turn in disgust when Peter told him of his origin, or fear Peter when he broke free from rubble using his bare hands. He did, however, lean on Peter's shoulder to sleep one fateful night, when work was far too rough. He whispered in his sleep about Peter, too, words he pretended not to hear. No, Peter would never tell a soul -when asked- whether or not Matt Murdock whispered that Peter was his angel. His gentle look and faraway sightless stare were too beautiful to lose. 

In the unimaginable amount of time that existence had, well, existed, one could simply not fathom the way a man so pure of heart could fall for the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Matthew Murdock had been broken apart and pieced back together with duct tape and post-it notes. Peter Parker had been torn to shreds and pieced himself back together again simply because no one else loved to fight for what was right as much as he. 

Somewhere, in a time-outside-of-time, Fate rested her chin on her hands. She gazed at the webbing and choices that had been made over aeons of planning and weaving. In all outcomes, The Spider and The Devil fell for one another. She smiled softly as she watched her writing unfold in front of her, as the Devil and the Spider danced their way along with the weaving, drawing closer and farther away until they finally ran out of breath. She trailed her fingers across the two broken men, tracing along the cracks and mismatched pieces softly as if apologising. Her lover, Desire, rested their head on her shoulder. 

"Darling, please. You know how this is going to play out. You designed it, after all." 

Fate lightly kissed her partner's forehead. " _We_ designed it, love." 

Desire scoffed and waved their nebula of a hand through the air. "Please. I just spotted the two atoms, and you wove them together. I just... added a little _something_ to the mix." 

Elsewhere, inside of time, Matt Murdock heard a woman screaming for the Devil of Hell's kitchen. He roused from a few hours slumber, his body protesting with a grunt. The night had barely begun, but Daredevil was swinging through the city once again, looking to purge the evil from the depths of Hell's Kitchen.

Daredevil landed on a roof two blocks from his apartment, only to find Spider-Man's webbing all over the scene and Spidey himself talking gently to the woman he'd heard screaming. The Devil did not smile but did not listen to the Spider's words, either. Instead, he chose to wait, for Peter already knew he was there. 

"Do you need me to take you home?" He asked gently. The woman shook her head. Apparently, she was standing directly outside of her building. He gave her hand a firm squeeze of reassurance, and once she had walked in, he turned to the building Matt Murdock was perched on. 

"Come on, Magoo, we agreed that after getting stabbed the other day you'd stay in bed," he said, swinging up to the rooftop. 

Matt blew air from his nose at the nickname, but his face did not change. "I'm fine." 

Peter pulled up his mask to reveal his grin. "So if I punched in the side right now, you wouldn't yell in pain?" 

Matt crouched near the ledge and cocked his head to listen. "I never yell in pain. I don't know where you'd get that idea from, Peter." His slight smirk betrayed him. 

Peter patted his shoulder. "Sure buddy. It's not like you-" 

Matt shut him up with a gentle kiss to the lips. "Heard somethin'." He swung off the ledge, and Peter froze. 

_Holy shit._ Peter had had a crush on both Matt Murdock and his angrier persona, Daredevil for a while. Who didn't? His ears were ringing and the sound of a car crash pulled him from his kiss-induced stupor. Goddammit, he had a job to do. So of course, he swung after Matt, pulling down his mask. His confusion could wait till later, right? Yeah. He'd ask Matt about it later. 

Matt's brain was firing faster than he could keep up with, so he didn't. He swung over Manhattan, searching for the ruckus. His sensitive ears honed in on it, and he groaned. Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, was once again inconveniencing him in every way possible. 

"Zero days since the last cis nonsense, I see," Peter remarked as he landed next to Matt. 

"You say that as if it ends." 

"Hey, one of his men just shot a citizen. I don't take any criticism on my jokes. None." He leaned towards Matt. "What do you hear?"

Matt frowned. "Fisk wants to pretend he's a hero for fighting one of his own men off. I don't even think it's worth it to go down-" 

Peter had already swung into the fray and taken the shooter down. 

"-there," Matt finished. "Shit."

Peter didn't bring up the kiss for two days after that. He tried to text Matt, or even get the will to go see him, but every time he failed. Finally, he managed to pick up his phone and call. 

_"Hello?"_

"Matt. Hey." 

_"Peter. Is something wrong?"_

"I... Want to talk." 

Matt was silent for a second, and it was too long for Peter. _"Sure. I'm alone at the office anyways. Do you want to talk on the phone or come over?"_

"I'll be there in ten." Peter hung up and put his head in his hands. _Shit._


	2. Shut Up and Kiss Me, Murdock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thinks too much. Matt shuts him up. This is kinda ooc. i dont care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write really good stuff when im in depressive episodes and then i have to finish it when they end and then its bad anyways happy new year

He knocked on the office door, despite knowing Matt knew he was there.

"Hey." 

Matt looked up from his braille papers and pushed his red glasses onto his head.

"Oh hey, Peter. Sorry, I've been really distracted lately, with all my cases piling up, and Foggy needing me to stay late..." He trailed off. "You're nervous." 

Peter raised an eyebrow. "I'm always nervous."

Matt huffed. "Okay, genius. Wanna tell me why?" He knew why. 

"Matt, we both know what I'm gonna say. And I'm gonna spare you the self deprecating ramble and come out and say it. _I like you._ " He paused, and sucked in a breath. 

"There's a but to this." Matt's tone was bittersweet. 

"But I'm scared. Of this. Us. Matt, as far as I'm concerned, you hung the moon in the sky just to light up the night, but I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to hurt me." He was pacing, not noticing that Matt had moved from his desk. "There's so much about me that you don't know, and there's so much about you that I politely decline to know because it will hurt you." 

"Peter." Matt grasped Peter's hands in his gently, stopping the webslinger from his flailing tirade. "You think too much." 

"Dammit Matt, you think more than m-" Matt clamped his hand over Peter's mouth. 

Matt shook his head. "Nope! No over thinking here because if you start thinking then I start thinking and we get nowhere." He took his hand off of Peter's mouth. "Do you have feelings for me?" 

"Yeah, shithead." 

"Well, than neither of us are getting out of this one." He cupped Peter's cheek, the brunette leaning into it. "I'll take anything I can get with you, Pete. Even if you want us to be friends again, I'll take it. I promise." 

"Shut up and kiss me, Murdock." 


	3. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a happy ending

They kissed, and it wasn't a soul-shattering event. It was soft, gentle, a return. A return to what, neither Peter nor Matt knew, but it felt right. They parted, and Peter smiled. 

"I'm starting to think I really like doing that." 

Matt snorted, and pulled him in again. _Yes_ , he thought, _I could do this forever._ Of course, forever would have to wait. Fate liked an open-ended story, and her lover was not one to refuse. Perhaps Peter and Matt moved in together, overcame their fear of commitment in relationships. Perhaps they lived long, fulfilling lives, married, and died one day. And they did, just not in this story. Desire and Fate wove a story full of hardship, determination, and commitment. Peter left Matt's office to go back to work, a reminder that he was no longer lonely in the form of a kiss, and suited up again. 

He was called in by SHIELD to take down Sandman, doing so by melting him into glass. The villain was contained, but his story branched off from Peter, who returned home to rest. That night though, Spider-Man and Daredevil met once again under moonlight in Hell's Kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna request a fic or fanart? do it  
> twitter and instagram: @sombralunaart  
> tumblr: sombraluna


End file.
